Tekken: Holloween Bash
by Black8Flowerz
Summary: A story had written last year around halloween just putting it out there .
1. Chapter 1

"a halloween bash huh... what is Lee up to" she said while holding a envelope in her hand. "hey Ling what do you think" Ling turnd around holding a maids dress."Oh we'll i hope jins there" Sighing "So you want to go?" doging a skirt she heard Ling muffle " of course" through the pile of clothes "Then Lets Get Ready" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 'hmm who could that be' she half way open the door CRASH "Lili? WHAT THE HELL!" Dressed in a bunny suit that hardly covered anything stood Lili. "do yuo actually think ill let you go in a maid dress and a lion suit" 'hmm i like my lion suit its cool' " How am i gonna fix my door its ruined" thst poor Door only hanging by one nail "simple ill by you a new one" Leo sighed "look Lili thanks but we dont need help with our costumes right Ling?" she said turning around "YEAH!" Ling said with a smile. "oh well ill see you at the party?" Ling smiled "Sure" Then Lili Left.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 6 hours since the Lili thing. They are just finishing up they're costumes. "hey Leo do i look good in this?" texting Asuka Leo smiled and said "you should wear an orange dress it suits you better" She looked in the mirror maybe your right Leo" shruging "aren't I always" then Lings phone started to ring. "who is it?" (jin) "oh hi jin what do you want" (im just calling to say dont forget about Asuka allright) "Oh we got it under control" hanging up Ling Sighed "i thought he called for me" getting in a the car "HEY LING IT'S TIME TO GO" slumping in the car she Sighed. "let's go get Asuka and her stupid boyfriend Hwoarang" giggling Ling said "you really can't stand him huh?" sighing "its not that they're just to loud when they fight... and we're here" BEEP BEEP "HOLD ON WE'RE COMMING" sighing she yelled. "OKAY" happily Asuka and Hwaorang got in the car " so who's next?" Leo cracked a smile "Steve and Forest" Hwaorang smirked "heh 'bout time i get to see them its been awhile since the last tournament"


	3. Chapter 3

Stopping in front of an little restaurant. looking through the window they saw Steve and Julia. "where's Forest?" looking at Hwaorang Leo shrugged "let ask Steve shall we" getting in the car Steve said "Forest isn't coming with us he's going with Lili" looking at him strangely Asuka asked "why is he going with her?" Now it was Steve turn to look strangely "didn't he tell you their dating" shocked Hwaorang asked "dud how did that happened last i checked they hated each other?" chucking Ling said "that was just a cover up cause she thought Leo liked him" shocked Leo said "i never liked him i just wanted to learn how to make sukiyaki" everyone stared at her. then cracked up laughing.'i dont see anything funny' with that she looked at all their costumes. Asuka was a cheerleader Hwaorang was an werewolf Steve was a fox and Julia was a Eagle. 'man i seriously need a break from them sometimes' smiling Leo said "guys were here" while pulling up to a huge mansion. near stopping steve said "Julia and i are dating"


	4. Chapter 4

getting out the car Leo chuckled"we knew for a while steve"Ling popped in" Like we dont go in the forests" with that they enterd the mansion. as so as they entered they were in awe. Bats,Black Cats,and many more spooky things filled it there was a ball floor full of dancing familiar face' and Forest,Anna and Lee, Alisa and Bryan?,and many more Tekken staring for a few minutes Asuka dragged Hwoarang to the dance floor. Followed by steve and turnd to Leo"Im gonna find jin"looking at she replied "o.k but dont go bumping into people last time i had my arm broken" recalling the memorie she Blushed "kay please dont remind me again" Leo smirked"sure.. by the way Jin right there" Ling turned around. "where?!" Leo walked away laughing 'I Cant Believe She Bought It' Ling pouted "THATS NOT FUNNY" turning around Leo replied "SAYS YOU" and kept laughing. Ling walked up to a table and sat down'sigh where's Jin' then she heard the chair move and thump"whats wrong Ling" Looking up she saw..


	5. Chapter 5

She saw jin "why the frown" looking down She said "i thought you didnt come" looking at her he replied "well i was sorta looking for you Ling" she perked up and stared at him 'now is my chance' He started to think the same thing "Jin theres...'no Ling theres something I have to tell you" look up hopeful and blushing she said "what is it" Jin stared at her wich seemed like years only being five seconds "for the longest time i thought you were a stalker" sadden by what he said she started crying and ran out side in the backyard. Jin stared as she went then followed her. looking down at the pond and her he sat by her side "Ling you never let me finish i love you i dont when or how it happened but i do" with that said he lifted her chin and kissed her. not knowing what to do Ling kissed back happy he shared the same feeling. she smiled and said "lets go back in and dance till we drop" looking at her he smiled "ill only dance with you Ling" turning back she laughed "i dont know Jun can be pretty persistent"


	6. Chapter 6

Out on the balcony Leo sat thinking her problems away 'Why cant i be like Alisa and Bryan .. Happy' watching her from the corner He sat thinking of a way to tell her how he feels."LEO" turning around she said "Lars don't scare me like that!" looking at her he wondered 'is that lip gloss' looking at him strangely she said "got something to say" looking down he replied "i..like..you" Looking up blushing and shocked she said "say that again" blushing he rolled his eyes "I Said I Like you and i dont think i can hide my feelings any more" taking her in his arms he kissed her. after they broke apart for air he said "will you my girlfriend Leo?" looking up at him she said "no" Looking hurt he turned and started walking away and said "im sorry" feeling a pair of arms wrap around him she said "how bout Lover" the he turned and kissed her smiling he said "I'd Like that alot" smiling they Turned around looking at the moon what a Halloween Bash It was. Until Kazuya got Drunk and started a fight with Jin and Lee.


End file.
